


Easy

by bitterowl



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterowl/pseuds/bitterowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Erlich says, his voice a quiet rumble in Richard's ear.</p><p>There's something about the way he says it that makes Richard's brain sizzle, the faintest hint of an edge to his words that makes his limbs start to tingle and his breath catch in his throat. </p><p>"Hey," Richard replies, suddenly breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Richard is pouring a bowl of cereal when he hears heavy and familiar footfalls behind him. As he sets down the box, a pair of large hands snake around his middle, pulling him into a loose hug from behind.

"Hey," Erlich says, his voice a quiet rumble in Richard's ear.

There's something about the way he says it that makes Richard's brain sizzle, the faintest hint of an edge to his words that makes his limbs start to tingle and his breath catch in his throat.

"Hey," Richard replies, suddenly breathless.

"Busy?" Erlich asks. The prickle of his beard is rough on Richard's neck.

A shudder goes down Richard's spine, his toes curling in his sneakers. "I dunno," he says. His voice is barely more than a quiet, dizzy laugh. "No."

"Mm," Erlich hums against his neck, placing a kiss against it that makes Richard's skin go hot and itchy in the best of ways. "Good. Me neither."

Before Richard can ask him what he wants, Erlich's hands find his hips and tug him closer, and—

 _Oh_ —that's what Richard was picking up on in Erlich's voice.

A shuddering gasp escapes Richard and before he can think better of doing so, he presses back against Erlich's erection. Between the persistent press of it against the small of his back and Erlich's hands—tight and possessive—around his hips, Richard's body responds quickly. The sensations, nearly overwhelming, go straight to his cock.

"Shit," Erlich mutters against his neck, wasting no time in rocking his hips, slow and deliberate. "I should just fuck you right here."

Richard lets out a strangled noise, his eyes fluttering closed. God, he wants to give in, but— _fuck_. He remembers they're in the kitchen. "Who's home?" he breathes. He has to pull the breaks _now_ , before he forgets entirely and just lets Erlich bend him over the goddamn counter.

Erlich laughs. "Not a soul," he says, lips brushing against soft skin. "Lucky for you."

Swallowing thickly and squeezing his eyes shut, Richard braces himself on the edge of the counter. His hands are shaking. "Do you know when they'll be back?" he makes himself say.

"Nope," Erlich replies. He kisses Richard's neck again, this time with tongue. "No idea."

"What if—Oh _god_." Richard goes to protest, but his words are cut short by a large hand finding its way between his legs. "What—what if somebody comes back?" he asks weakly, his voice little more than a soft and breathless groan.

"Well, shit," Erlich says, low and rasping in Richard's ear. "Then I guess you better come fast."

Richard's head spins. Erlich's response catches him by surprise, forcing a soft, keening noise from him before he can stop it, before he can even consider telling Erlich to stop. Much to his relief, Erlich is blessedly persistent, his hand finding its way into Richard's jeans, gripping, squeezing, tugging. He pulls him out and slips a hand around him, making a low, pleased noise against Richard's neck.

" _Fuck_ , you're too easy," Erlich teases, though Richard can hear the smile in his voice. "I barely even have to touch you and you're already rock- _fucking_ -hard."

Richard only whimpers in reply, Erlich's hand already starting to pump him in slow, steady strokes. His thighs shudder, his body already promising that he'll be embarrassingly quick, even if Erlich continues at his leisurely speed.

"At the very least, you could make it a little challenging," Erlich says lightly.

"You— _ahh_ —!" Richard bites back a cry when Erlich drags a thumb over the sensitive head of Richard's cock, slicking it with a bead of precum that's already begun to leak from it.

"I, what?" Erlich chuckles, teasing him with little swipes of his thumb that make Richard feel like he's going to come entirely undone.

"You—you like that I'm easy," Richard breathes, pressing his hips forward desperately, the teasing too much to for his already prickling brain to handle. Despite nobody being home, the experience of having his cock out in a shared living space is nearly overwhelming. Luckily, Erlich's hand goes back to stroking him, this time faster and more deliberately.

"Yeaaah," Erlich agrees, grinning into Richard's neck. He gives it another nuzzling kiss, all hot breath and tickling beard. "All I have to do is get you going, and you let me do whatever the fuck I want to you."

"God, _fuck_ ," Richard curses breathlessly, his hand very nearly slipping from the counter top. He squeezes his eyes shut tight again, head tipping back in a moan. "Yeah. Anything."

"That's right," Erlich rasped, grinding his hips into Richard's back again, a hand still clasped painfully on Richard's bony hip. The reminder makes Richard shiver with need. "I could bend you over this counter and shove my cock in you, and you'd just let me."

Richard lets out a long, ragged moan. "Fuck, Erlich," he gasps, cock giving a warning throb. "Slow down, you're gonna make me—"

"What was that?" Erlich interrupts with a laugh. He doesn't stop. "You want me to go faster?"

"If you don't—" Richard lets out a desperate noise when Erlich's strokes grow rougher and faster, the rhythm making every muscle in Richard's body tense for how good it feels.

"What, you'll blow your fucking load for me?" Erlich teases, his voice low and thick with arousal.

With a shudder, Richard realizes he's very quickly losing a handle on the orgasm that is threatening to overtake him. "I'm— _fuck_ , Erlich, I'm gonna come—"

"Fuck yeah, you are," Erlich growls, punctuating his words by pressing himself against the small of Richard's back.

That's all it takes for Richard to come entirely undone. Helpless against it, a hard and sudden orgasm tears through him, completely overwhelming him with its intensity. It leaves him moaning and writhing as Erlich mutters low in his ear, coaxing him on, his hand still pumping—slower now—until Richard is a quivering, over-sensitive mess. By the time Erlich lets go of his cock, Richard's ears are ringing with his own heartbeat and his head is spinning, mind fuzzy and body spent.

It takes him a moment to realize Erlich is covering his neck in kisses, erection still hard and persistent against the small of his back.

"Was that good?" Erlich asks, breaking the silence. He buries his teeth in Richard's neck briefly, before giving it soothing kiss.

"Uh-huh," Richard gasps breathlessly, unable to keep from grinning. "You can't fuck me now, though."

"Eh," Erlich says dismissively, giving his hips a hard squeeze. "I can still come on your face."

Richard shudders in spite of himself. "In the kitchen?"

"Of course, in the kitchen." Erlich presses his cock into Richard again, chuckling at the breathless little noise Richard makes in reply. "Are you going to get on your knees, or am I going to have to bend you over and come on your back?"

With only the barest hint of hesitation, Richard slips out of Erlich's grasp and turns around, sinking to his knees on the hard tile. Erlich's already bracing himself with one hand on the counter, the other finding Richard's curls, fingertips rubbing gentle strokes against Richard's prickling scalp. It takes only moments before Richard has Erlich's cock in his mouth, the finesse of good foreplay drained out of him by muzzy, careless pleasure.

"Fuck, that's it," Erlich groans, his hand tightening in Richard's hair, eliciting a low sound from deep in Richard's chest. "That's right, take the whole fucking thing—" His voice trails off into a noise that makes Richard's body complain with half-hearted arousal.

Opening his throat—adrenaline and fucked-out euphoria lending a hand against his gag reflex—he takes Erlich deep, only choking a little as he pulls him back out of his mouth with a wet, filthy-sounding pop. Before he's properly caught his breath, however, Erlich is forcing him back in with a rough hand, letting Richard work at his own pace, sucking him off with quick, shallow strokes of his mouth and hand.

It feels like only seconds have passed before Erlich is yanking Richard's head back by the hair and taking his own cock in hand. "You want me to come on that pretty face?" Erlich's voice is a strained snarl, the sound of it resonating bone-deep with Richard's body.

" _Please_ ," Richard replies in a ragged gasp. His throat is raw from the abuse it's taken, in a way that's deeply, deeply gratifying. He tilts his face up for him, lips wet and parted, watching him with breathless anticipation. When Erlich takes just a second too long, Richard lets out a soft, pleading noise.

"Greedy," Erlich teases, but within moments, he's groaning and coming hard. He grins a wide and crooked and blissed-out grin as Richard just takes it, letting Erlich make a salty, sticky mess of his upturned face.

Squirming impatiently, Richard just shudders and breathes through it, wishing he could go again already—for all the times they've done this, it always manages to feel like he's doing something exquisitely filthy. Somehow, the fact that they're in the fucking _kitchen_ , of all places, only makes it better.

Richard could get used to this.

Once he's spent, Erlich lets out a dazed and breathless laugh. He takes Richard's face in a hand, gently tilting it from side to side, admiring his work with a bemused smile. " _Fuck_ , you look good like that."

Laughing, Richard knocks his hand away with an arm that feels like a wet noodle, then drags it over the mess on his face. "Shut up," he says with something embarrassingly close to a giggle. Regardless, he lets Erlich wipe away an especially egregious glob, right as it threatens to slide down into Richard's eye.

"Still hungry?" Erlich asks, helping Richard back up onto his feet. He nods at the abandoned cereal, taking the moment to stuff himself back into his cargo shorts.

Richard just lets out a noncommittal grunt, leaning in to Erlich's waiting arms. He wipes his face on a shoulder.

"Ugh, seriously?" Erlich grimaces, cringing his shoulder away a little. Still, he buries his face in Richard's hair, holding him close.

"It's yours," Richard mumbles with a playful smirk. His body feels impossibly heavy when Erlich's hand finds its way up the back of his shirt, playing at the bumps in his spine. "God, keep doing that."

Erlich ignores Richard's grumble of protest when he takes his hand back. "You, my dear, still have a face full of my salty leavings. That should probably be addressed before someone comes home and gets an eyeful of my hard work."

Richard grunts in agreement but doesn't move. Dinesh and Gilfoyle be damned, he just wants to waste away in Erlich's big, soft arms.

"Listen," Erlich says, taking Richard's face in a hand and tilting it up. He presses a hard kiss to his lips that makes Richard worry his legs are going to give out. "Why don't we take a nice shower, order some food, spend the rest of the night in bed." He smirks, gaze darting down to Richard's mouth. "See if we can't get you ready for round two."

Letting out a shuddering laugh, Richard can't help but grin, weak to Erlich's absurd smolder. "I guess," he says with a little shrug, being difficult just for the sake of being difficult. Erlich deserves it, probably.

"All right, fine," Erlich says, returning his grin. "I see how it is."

Richard lets out a yelp when Erlich lifts him up off the ground.

"If you're not going to come quietly," Erlich says, letting Richard wrap his legs around his thick waist. "I'll just have to make you."

Snickering, Richard presses his disgusting face into Erlich's hair. "When do I ever come quietly?"

Erlich lets out a snort of laughter. "Good one," he says and, still grinning his wide and toothy grin, carries Richard off to the bathroom.


End file.
